


Sweater

by Junkyosysda



Category: South Park
Genre: Boys In Love, Come Swallowing, Crying, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scent Kink, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junkyosysda/pseuds/Junkyosysda
Summary: Tumblr Prompt by @freestersinsClyde gets caught masturbating in his room, but Token has an alternate reaction than to what was expected.





	Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extremely short and quickly written drabble since I'm not feeling good. I'm probably gonna rewrite this at a later time, but I'm unsure of it. 
> 
> Prompt: Your favorite character masturbating while sniffing another character's clothing
> 
> All characters are 18+, and this is consensual on both ends.

"Oh, oh..." Clyde moaned quietly as he pulled the purple fabric closer to his nose, taking deep whiffs of the scent trapped withing the threads. He worked his hand feverishly against his erection, precum leaking steadily from the tip. His breath came out in rapid huffs as he continued to smother himself with the abandoned sweater. 

"Shit!" Clyde hissed softly as he threw his head back against the headboard of the bed as his orgasm grew closer and closer. His abdomen tightened with each jerky movement of his arm, and his little whines became louder. The brunette bit his lip and screwed his eyes shut before tightening his grip, the scent from the fabric contaminating his senses.

One. 

Clyde's heart seemed to have stalled as he heard a set of footsteps coming down the hall. He hadn't heard the shower stop moments before. 

Two. 

He sped up his movements significantly as he let out another sultry moan, the footsteps getting louder and closer as he felt himself on the brink of release. 

Three, four. 

"Ahh, f-fuckkk... " Clyde whined as his back arched away from the pillows, heart pounding in his ears. He was so close to being finished, yet so close to being caught. He felt the adrenaline rush throughout his body with each passing moment. 

Fix, six. 

The footsteps stopped, and the door swung open. Clyde froze as he felt a pair of chocolate eyes gaze over his body, silence coating the room. 

"Ah! Token, I'm sorry!", Clyde shouted as he yanked the sweat-soaked sweater off his face and covered his now neglected cock with his hand. His cheeks burned and his erection ached with want as he sat timidly in the center of the room.

"Clyde... " Token murmured as he shut the door behind him. Clyde whimpered as he felt soft fingers caress his cheek, and subconsciously leaned his head against Tokens open palm. 

"I'm sorry." Clyde sniffed before he felt a pair of chapped lips gently press up against his own. His eyes widened as he gasped, tongues interlocking together as they pushed their chests together. Token pulled away seconds later, a string of saliva hanging between the two. 

"Clyde, don't be so shy. Loosen up a little." Token smirked as he pressed his hand against Clyde's twitching erection. Clyde let out a small moan as he gripped Tokens shoulders harshly, leaving small crescents from his nails in his wake. 

"Token, ah... Fuck!" Clyde cried out as Token rubbed his cock slowly. 

"That's it, relax." Token whispered into Clyde's ear before pressing a chaste kiss against his exposed throat. He sped up his movements and felt the chubby brunette seemingly melt underneath him. 

"Token, please!" Clyde cried out as tears formed in the corners of his eyes. He was so close, his cock leaking onto every surface it touched. 

"What? What is it you want, Clyde?" Token teased as he pressed more open mouthed kisses against his throat. Clyde whimpered as he pressed his hips upwards. 

"Token! Please! I, ahhh... I wanna... Please!" Clyde screamed as Token lowered himself and took Clyde's erection into his mouth. He felt tears stream down his cheeks as he shallowly thrusted his hips upwards. He felt his abdomen twist before he exploded inside of Token's mouth with a cry. 

He let out a few small whimpers as he shivered, the last few spurts of his orgasm wracking throughout his body. Token pulled his head off of Clyde's cock, before licking the remnants of cum off his lips. 

"There you go. Feel better?" Token chuckled as he leaned forward to press another kiss against parted lips. Clyde nodded his head solemnly as he tried to even out his heavy breathing. 

"Token, fuck... " Clyde whispered as Token pressed more kisses against his flushed skin. "Thank you." Token laughed as he embraced Clyde's naked body in his arms.

"Would you like me to repay the favour?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was so rushed jfc. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. It sucks that there aren't enough works of these two. I hope you enjoyed this, please leave kudos/comments if you did! I'd really appreciate it ❤


End file.
